Ninja x Wizard
by alan.haymore
Summary: Rose and her friends are starting a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but this year holds new surprises. After the completion of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Korono Tenka is assigned to defend the students of Hogwarts in compliance with the treaty between the Ninja and Ministry, but when he meets Rose, he suddenly has a more difficult task, his love for Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The arrival of a Ninja

The Hogwarts express rocked rhythmically as it speed across the open countryside, fields and pastures flying past the windows.

"Dad said I won't be in Slytherin if I concentrate in Gryfindor!" AL pouted as his older brother laughed.

"Alright Al, I apologize." James gasped out the words as he attempted to catch his breath. Al looked away, staring out the window. Rose leaned across the aisle, punching James in the arm.

"Jeez James, trying being nice for a change."

"Yeah, you've been having this same argument for the last three hours." Hugo chewed at a sandwich his mom had made for him and Rose. Aunt Hermione had made them all food, and though she was a brilliant witch her cooking left much to be desired.

"Hey Rose, did you notice those strange folks back at the station. The one's in the long cloaks with the head bands?" James was suddenly serious, adopting his fathers air of an Auror.

"Yeah, mum said they're a form of Japanese wizards known as Shinobi." Rose was in genius mode, gesturing excitedly to a book she'd pulled from her bag. "It says here they use hand signs instead of spells to use their magic. They call it Ninjutsu and their level of magic power is called Chakra."

James, Hugo, and Albus looked at her in surprise.

"What are Japanese witches and wizards doing on the Hogwarts express?" James scratched at his chin in confusion.

"Rose, that book doesn't happen to say anything about that does it?" Albus poked at the cover.

"Well…Let me look for any chapters that might say something."

"You won't find it in there dearies." The trolley lady stood outside their compartment. Behind her was one of the Shinobi, his cloak gone. Now they could see him, and he looked even stranger.

The boy was young, around 15, maybe 16; older then all of them Rose and James, and easily a foot and a half taller then James. His hair was a red almost maroon color, not as bright as the Weasleys, but a deeper darker shade. His skin was tanned, like he'd spent all his time in the sun. He wore a gray chest piece, with a block shirt underneath. The shirt was missing the left sleeve, almost like some kind of badge. He wore a black headband, a metal plate on the center with what looked like a symbol for a cloud on it.

"This here is…how do you say it again dearie?"

The boy smiled sweetly, though it looked more like an annoyed smirk.

"You can just call me Koro. Everyone does."

"Alright then dearie." The trolley lady took the money Hugo offered while motioning into the compartment. "The conductor said you where assigned to this group."

"The boy nodded to her, stepping into the compartment and sliding the door shut.

"I apologize for that. Allow me to explain." He sat down on the empty seat beside Rose and Hugo, pulling a box of candy sticks from a pouch on his thigh. "I suppose I should properly introduce myself. My name is Korono Tenka, I come from the village of Kumagakure; or as you'd call it 'The village hidden by Clouds'" He munched thoughtfully for a moment. "I'd assume you all know about the recent events with the new 'Death Eaters'. Correct?" They shook their heads but Rose gasped, an expression of surprise on her face.

"My Dad said the Auroro's have been busy with a new group of You-Know-Who's followers!"

Koro nodded. "Yes. A child of one of his generals has been rebuilding the army of Death Eaters."

James shook his head. "But where do you Shinobi guys fit in?"

Koro sighed, leaning back. "A few years back, the entire Shinobi world was threatened by a man named Madara Uchiha." Koro flinched as he spoke the name. "He was a twisted, sick man, but also one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live. The war he raged against the Shinobi world was brutal, bloody, and earth changing. The final battle against him literally devastated the landscape of Sunagakure forever." Koro finished his third candy stick, and looked into the box, sighing as he slipped it back into the pouch on his thigh. "Anyways, when the war ended, all the villages had suffered greatly. We'd suffered so many casualties, both military and civilian and military. Trade between villages was completely wrecked, our economies suffering a serious blow. The war was short; barely even a weeklong but the Shinobi Army lost almost half of its forces in the first day of battle. 40,000 dead in the first day, and another 150 in the night. Of the 100,000 enemies, we killed 50,000 plus the first day and easily a couple hundred that night." Koro paused, pulling out another candy stick, munching on it thoughtfully. "Pardon my rambling. After the war was over, your Ministry of Magic contacted our leaders, the Kages or Five Shadows in your languages. I was a Special Forces soldier, an Anbu Black Op assigned to the Kages security detail during the meetings. We signed a mutual trade and protection treaty. When the time came for your Ministry to call for our aid, we were more then happy to oblige and hold up our end of the agreement." Koro smiled at them, practically beaming. "To be entrusted with the next generation of your people is a great honor."

James doubled over laughing, his face turning red. Rose stood slapping the back of his head.

"Pardon me James, but what is so funny?" Koro cocked his head to one side, bemused.

"I can't…can't believe…they'd send kids to guard kids!" He threw his head back roaring with laughter. He froze as he locked eyes with Koro. Koro's black eyes smoldered with anger.

"James, I am no child. When I was younger then you, I'd already made my first kill, and two years ago I served in war and fought along some of the greatest Hero's in our world." James froze, sliding back into his seat and trying to hide himself. Rose sat beside Koro, poking at his cheek.

"Koro, what is this?" it was a light tone line, going from his eyebrow down the side of his face to the nape of his neck. Koro blushed slightly as she touched his face.

"That's a scar from a battle I had, my first mission actually."

The hours passed, the country side giving way to black mountains and deep moors. Koro, Hugo, and Albus played games, Albus and Hugo teaching him to play chess and he taught them the basics of a game called Shoji. He completely wiped the floor with them, and even managed to bring both Albus and Hugo to a stalemate in chess. As the sky turned to night and the enchanted lamps flared to life, the three fell asleep. Hugo and Albus leaned against each other, snoring loudly next to James. Koro breathed deeply as he slept next to Rose, his head lolling to the left as the train rocked slightly.

"It's hard to believe he's only several years older then us, but he's a veteran soldier." Rose stared at him. She'd just noticed his maroon hair was the same length as hers, reaching to the back of his shoulder blades and tied back into a ponytail.

"You're really interested in him aren't you." James grinned evilly at her. Rose blushed deeply, looking out the window.

"No, I just think it's fascinating meeting a wizard from another country whose society is so different from ours."

"Sure." James grinned. He looked out the window. They could see Hogsmead in the distance, the village lights glowing brightly against the ink black horizon.

"There it is!" James leapt out of his seat. "Oh how I've missed this place." Rose nodded, agreeing with his sentiment. She was excited too. She glanced at Koro again, smiling slightly. This would be an extremely interested year, a very interesting year.


	2. apology

I would like to apologize for the long period of time in which i have yet to post. Please be patient with me. I will have at least three new chapters for all my stories by the 20th and will post them.

Thank You.


End file.
